123 Sesame Street
.]] ).]] ).]] )]] , introduced in season 39]] , made into an outdoor sitting area.]] 123 Sesame Street is the most famous address on Sesame Street. It is a large, two-story brownstone apartment building with an inviting front stoop. The basement of the building contains the rather spartan apartment of Ernie and Bert, and laundry room located in a further level below that. The first floor apartment was originally home to Gordon, with his wife Susan and son Miles. Gordon and Susan appeared to be the owners of the building. The top floor was home to Luis with his wife Maria and daughter Gabi. Originally Gordon's sister Olivia lived in the top floor apartment, but she moved away when Maria and Luis got married. With its big fireplace, the upper apartment was a favorite gathering place during cold weather and blackouts. The roof of the building is where Bert keeps his pigeon coops. It is also a favorite gathering place for social events such as weddings and sing-alongs. The area directly to the right of the building is a courtyard that forms a living area for Big Bird. In season 42, Maria was made the new building superintendent. Grover has been a resident; the 1985 book "When Grover Moved to Sesame Street" shows Grover and his mommy moving into 123. Other books like "Grover's Bad, Awful Day", show Grover and his mommy living in a house and other books show them living in another apartment across the street. As of 2011, there were some available apartments at 123 Sesame Street. Elmo says that his parents consider the rent for the building quite economical, especially compared to other rental facilities in New York City.Aubry D'Arminio, "Sutton Foster and Elmo talk 'Sesame Street,' premiere clip from the Broadway star's upcoming appearance", Entertainment Weekly, 10 June 2011. While the front doors of the building are famously green, they were briefly changed to red in season 33 and 34, as well as in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. For the major set changes in season 46, the brownstone was left relatively untouched, though some changes to the surrounding area were made. Gordon and Susan's apartment became the new apartment of Elmo, with his bedroom taking the place of their cornerstone living room. A new dumpster unit was placed in the low wall in the front of the building, becoming the new location for Oscar and his trash can. While a back door to the building was added in season 39, the space behind the building was opened up more, with direct access to the garden and Big Bird's nest. Some proposed ideas included shifting the brownstone to be the centralized location of the block or adding a "playable space" in front of the building similar to those found in Caroll Gardens, Brooklyn.The Outline: "How to gut Sesame Street" Merchandise Fisher-Price made a playset of 123 Sesame Street as part of its Little People line in 1975. When Palisades Toys got the license to make "Sesame Street" action figures, the original plan was to release two different types of figures: collector's-market versions that came with parts of the street and family-market versions without extra pieces. The street pieces were to be put together into a playset and the first series was to come with parts of 123 Sesame Street. Notes *On a number of occasions (including the first test show, Episode 0138 and 4275), it is said that Gordon was the owner of the building. *Gordon and Susan's apartment is #1F.Episode 3507 Ernie and Bert's apartment is #1D.A season two sketch * "123 Sesame Street" appears as a property on the Monopoly: Sesame Street Edition game board, in place of Boardwalk. * An altered version of "123 Sesame Street" is the proper of Sesame Street 's Japanese co-production, from season 2 onwards. * "123 Sesame Street" is, as of late 2008, an actual address in the rural town of Springboro, Ohio. * According to Carol-Lynn Parente, the set piece for the stoop used in Season 40 is from the same set used in the first year of the show.inFANity *In Muppets from Space, a miniature version of the stoop is formed from door in a jar. * A new version of the brownstone was created specifically for the feature films Follow That Bird and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, as well as the 1973 special Julie on Sesame Street. Similarly, a recreation of the building as it appeared in 1969 was made for use in the Street Gang documentary. *A landlady for the building was considered as a new recurring character for the tenth season.Imagination Illustrated: The Jim Henson Journal, pages 114-115 Actual locations called 123 Sesame Street * Opa-locka, Miami-Dade, Florida: An empty lot. * Middleburg, Florida: Not assigned to a building. * Palatka, Florida: Residential section, number not assigned. * Dracut, Massachusetts: Private residence * Tewksbury, Massachusetts: Private residence, unlisted. * Camdenton, Missouri: Unassigned number on residential street, near Camdenton High School. * Randolph, Vermont: Road too short, no such number. Within Able Mountain Campground. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ #123